


Iron Man's Daughter

by Sblck



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sblck/pseuds/Sblck
Summary: Kagome thought that her life of adventure and excitement ended 3 years ago after she came back from the feudal era. Not even in her craziest dreams did she think that she would be fighting aliens with her dad on the streets of NY





	1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don’t own either Inuyasha or Avengers even though I wish I did.  
Chapter One

As Kagome looked out the window of her plane to NYC she couldn’t help but think about how quickly her life had changed again. It’s been 3 years since her adventures in the feudal era ended. She fulfilled her responsibilities in that time period to defeat Naraku and destroy the Shikon no Tama, she had many adventures and made even more friends that she knew she would never see again. After Kagome returned to her own time it took her awhile to get past what had happened, to grieve for how her life had changed and that that chapter in her life was now closed for good. But with a lot of help and support from her family she was able to move on.

She was even able to graduate high school with good enough grades to go to college in the US. Her mother was so proud and she thought that it would be a good excuse to get to know her biological father. Her mother met her father at a party they were at, had a one night stand and nine months later Kagome was born. Luckily her parents had a pretty amicable relationship and her step father always treated her as his own daughter. Kagome wasn’t very close to her biological father – too much distance on both of their parts – but she was open to getting to know him better. Especially now that he’s changed so much. 

Who would have thought that my dad would become Iron Man. The kami must be keeping their eyes on my family – how else would there be 2 heroes in the family even though my father doesn’t have a clue about me. I wonder what his reaction would be – that his daughter is a hero from legend that used a magic well to travel through time – he’d either have me committed or think that I’m making it up.

As the plane began its descent to JFK airport Kagome tried to get ready for the next stage in her life. The change from feudal era miko to high school girl to college student was very jarring at times. Some of the instincts she had acquired from years of battle and attacks were not necessary in this day and age even though she still practiced her abilities. Knowing my luck the day that I stop practicing and let my guard down will be the day a youkai with a grudge finds me and attacks. I hope that one day I’ll be able to run into some old friends – I just want to know if everyone was happy.

Kagome got out her passport to get through customs and get her luggage. She was very grateful that she had dual citizenship – it made traveling a lot easier. As she walked out of the airport Kagome saw a man with a sign saying Kagome Higurashi. It was Happy Hogan, her father’s chauffer/body guard.

“Hi Happy – how have you been?”

“I’ve been good Ms. Higurashi.”

“Please just call me Kagome – you know that calling me Ms. Higurashi makes me look around for my mother,” said Kagome with a smile. They had the same conversation every time he came to pick her up from the airport.

“How’s my father and Pepper?” asked Kagome as she got in the car.

“They’re fine. Tony is planning on getting Stark Tower set up today – it’s a prototype for clean energy and it’s supposed to run itself for at least a year.”

“That’s good we need more environmentally friendly ways to get energy,” said Kagome. As a miko she could sense how much of nature had been destroyed by human greed and pollution – a chill through her spine every time she was around areas where nature had been totally destroyed in the name of progress.

“I really hope that everything works out. If Dad starts the trend then other people will follow – even if it’s just for the press or to try and make themselves look better.”

“Hopefully it will. We’re here Kagome,” said Happy as they pulled into the parking garage of Stark Tower. Kagome hadn’t even noticed that so much time had passed since they left the airport.

“Welcome back Ma’am,” said Jarvis as they got into the elevator.

“It’s good to be back Jarvis – how has Dad been?” asked Kagome. Talking to Jarvis always felt like talking to a spirit. 

“He has been well and has been looking forward to spending time with you.”

“So, have I,” said Kagome with a smile.

As the doors to the elevator opened up and they started to step out Happy and Kagome had to duck as something flew right at their heads. The elevator had taken them to Tony’s private workshop and it seemed that his AI children had decided to make a surprise for Kagome. Unfortunately, she didn’t know what it was – just that it looked like it was going to explode. 

“Hit the deck,” yelled Tony, as the creation exploded.

Wow, I haven’t had to deal with an explosion in years. I guess what people say about instincts really is true.

“What was that Boss,” asked Happy as he peaked over and overturned table. It was never boring working for Tony Stark.

“I’m not quite sure. I don’t even know how the bots put it together,” said Tony. Many strange things had happened in his workshop – this was just another to add to the list.

“But anyway, welcome back sweetheart.”

“I’m back Dad,” said Kagome with a laugh. “How have you been? Rescue any damsels in distress recently?”

“A few but that’s not important right now. I want to know everything that’s going on with you,” said Tony. He might not be the most attentive father but no one can deny that he cared about his only daughter. He still hadn’t gotten a straight answer about everything that happened while she was in middle school. Hopefully she would finally tell him. Everytime he asked Mikoto what happened she would just say that it was Kagome’s story to tell when she was ready. It just didn’t make sense – obviously all those fake diseases were because she had to cut class to do something else, but Tony could not understand why no one would tell him what’s going on. Tony might not be that close to his daughter, but he would always support her no matter what. He was hoping that since she was now living in NY to go to college that they could get closer.

“Everything is fine Dad – I’m just looking forward to getting settled in a starting school.”

“Yeah you’re major in…”

“Archaeology and Japanese History.”

“Yeah to be honest with you that’s not what I thought you would go with,” said Tony. He wouldn’t complain or anything – it was her life and her choice to decide what to major in, but he always though that any child of his would choose and engineering or IT major.

“It’s something I think I’ll be very good at. After all, living in a shrine all my life means that I know more about history that most people.”

“True enough.”

“Where’s Pepper?” asked Kagome while she looked around her father’s workshop. When Tony had finally told her that he and Pepper were dating she was ecstatic. Her father needed someone who could take care of him and wouldn’t put up with his insanity past a certain point and Pepper had been doing that for years. She’d always known that they would end up together – she was just waiting for her dad to figure that out.

“She’s still at the office but she’ll be here tonight. We’re planning on disconnecting the tower from the energy grid tonight.”

“Yeah Happy told me – if anyone can figure out a way to stop using fossil fuels it’s you Dad.”

“I’m touched by your faith Spark,” said Tony with a soft look in his eyes. “Spark” was the nickname he gave Kagome the first time he had held her in his arms. This little baby girl that was everything he wanted and everything he’d told himself that he would never have. He knew that the reason he’d stayed distant to her while she was growing up was out of fear of being like his own father. Being the fun parent who visits every now and then was easier on his sanity and daddy issues than trying to be a major part of her life. Though now that she’s an adult he regrets missing out on so much.

Kagome just smiled at her father, neither of them noticing as Happy sneaked back to the elevator – wanting to give them some father-daughter time.

“Come on let me show you what I’m working on now,” said Tony as he led her around the shop showing Kagome the upgrades to the Iron Man suit, a new arc reactor, new armor for the military and the various things around his shop. To describe Tony Stark’s workshop is to simply think of Santa’s workshop on steroids for grownups. Every sort of the thing that a kid could imagine being created and Tony would probably have it.

“It all sounds great Dad, but I have an important question to ask you,” said Kagome with a twinkle in her blue eyes. Tony always loved looking into his daughter’s eyes – they were just like his mother’s – a dark blue that could almost be black.

“Shoot.”

“How are you and Pepper doing? I heard about everything that happened with Vanko and Justin Hammer on the news and Mom said that you weren’t feeling well at the time.”

“Pepper and I are great. Vanko blew himself up and Hammer is in prison where he belongs. As for me not feeling well, I was a little off at the time because of the arc reactor.”

“The thing that’s keeping the shrapnel from killing you?”

“Yeah I was getting poisoned because I had metal in me,” said Tony nonchalantly. I better keep to myself how close I came to dying. Kagome would be beyond pissed off and Mikoto would have my head if she knew how much I downplayed how ill I was. You never realize how weird life can be until you look back and realize that a woman you never even married terrifies you because she’s the mother of your daughter and for some reason cares about guy she had a one night stand with almost 20 years ago. “Though you don’t need to worry about anything – if discovered a new element and the poison is all out of my system.”

“Dad why didn’t you tell me or mom, we could have come and helped you out,” said Kagome – both furious and hurt. She and her father may not be close but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t care.

“I didn’t want you to worry about something I was already dealing with and besides with how dangerous it got here I’m glad you were safe at home.”

“Dad believe me the one thing I know how to do is take care of myself,” said Kagome. After all the training and life-threatening experiences in the feudal era Kagome rather doubted there was much that could surprise her in this day and age.

“I know you can Sparks but I would rather not have to fight a supervillain while my only child is around. I’d be more distracted with trying to protect you then fight.”

“Dad it’s my first day back so I’m not going to argue with you, but his conversation is not over. Now I’m going to my room to freshen up. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Sure honey,” said Tony with a sigh. He was only trying to protect his daughter -he didn’t want her to see him die. “We’re disconnecting the tower from the power grid at 8.”

“I’ll definitely see you then Dad,” said Kagome with a soft smile.

“Love you Sparks.”

“Love you too Dad,” said Kagome as she got on the elevator.

As she walked to her room Kagome sighed to herself. He still doesn’t get it – sometimes I curse my grandparents for how they raised my father. He doesn’t get that we were worried about him because we care. I really hope that Pepper can teach him that the best way to protect your family is to keep them informed instead of surprising them with bad news. Though I suppose that’s a little hypocritical of me since Mom and I made sure he wasn’t aware of my time traveling. 

*****

“Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you,” said Iron Man as he was miles underwater.

“You disconnected the transmission lines? Are we off the grid?” said Pepper as she talked to Tony over the phone

“Stark Tower’s about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy,” said Tony as he flew up out of the Hudson River and threw the streets of NYC back to the tower.

“Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works.”

“I assume. Light her up”

“How does it look?”

“Like Christmas... but with more- me.”

“We’ve got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I’m in DC tomorrow. I’m working on the zoning for the next three buildings.” 

“Pepper, you’re killing me at the moment. Remember, enjoy the moment.”

“Then get in here and I will,” said Pepper as Iron Man flew down to the landing pad of Stark tower and walked along the pathway and robotic arms deconstructed his armor. 

“Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line,” said Jarvis as Tony entered the tower.

“I’m not in. I’m actually out,” said Tony sarcastically as he looked through the window to see two of the people he loved the most waiting for him in the penthouse. The last thing he wanted to deal with today was the Agent and SHIELD. 

“Sir, I’m afraid he’s insisting.” 

“Grow a spine, JARVIS. I got a date.”

“Levels are holding steady- I think,” said Pepper as she stood in front of the holographic displays.

As Tony approached Pepper he said, “Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which leads me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?” as he turned off the screens and faced Pepper.

“Well, ah, I really wouldn’t know, now would I?”

“What do you mean? All this came from you.” 

“No, all this came from that,” said Pepper as she tapped Tony’s arc reactor.

“Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself- twelve percent of the credit.” 

“Twelve percent?” said Pepper and Kagome. Kagome had been on the couch entertaining herself by watching her father flirt with the woman that only she and her mom had figured out that he was in love with for years. Smooth Dad, real smooth – how in the world are you known for being a ladies man when you say stupid things like that. You are really lucky Pepper already knows and loves you or you wouldn’t have a chance.

“An argument can be made for fifteen,” said Tony as Pepper walks toward the living room. 

“Twelve percent of my baby?”

“Well, I did do all the heavy lifting -literally I lifted heavy things.” 

“Oh!” 

“And sorry but the security snafu, that was on you. My private elevator.” 

“You mean our elevator,” said Pepper as she poured champagne into the glasses and passed one to Kagome.

“Dad you should really quit while you’re ahead. There’s no way even you can think your way out of this,” said Kagome with a smile. It doesn’t matter if they’re a billionaire or a lord from 500 years ago, all guys are stupid around girls.

“Yeah, it was teeming with sweaty workmen. I’m going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later aren’t I?” said Tony as he finally listened to his daughter’s warning. 

“Not gonna be that subtle,” said Pepper as she laughed at the love of her life already planning her revenge.

“I’ll tell you what, next building is gonna say ’Potts’ on the tower.” 

“On the lease,” said Pepper as she moved her glass towards Tony’s. 

“Call your mum, can you bunk over?” said Tony as he pulled his glass of champagne back with a terrified look on his face.

“I swear Dad you can fight terrorists and deal with supervillains but talking about co-owning a place with your girlfriend scares you? God you are such a guy,” said Kagome with a laugh. “Maybe instead your next baby together will be an actual baby – after all you guys will need a business genius to inherit all of this and we all know that isn’t going to be me,” said Kagome hopefully. The last thing she wanted to do was run her father’s empire – it involved too much dealing with idiots and Kagome no longer had that kind of patience.

“Kagome don’t say that, we all know you can be whatever you want to be and if you wanted to, I know you’d do great as a businesswoman,” said Pepper. She had always loved Kagome as a daughter and never wanted to make her feel uncomfortable or like she was being replaced and was horrified of even the thought.

“Maybe, but I think spending so much time around chauvinistic, sexist pigs that think that just because I’m a girl that they’ll be able to take advantage of me would cause a lot of lawsuits because I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from punching them in the face. Or someplace more painful.” I had to put up with all those lords and idiots looking down on me in the feudal era – I think having to constantly put up with it here will make me respond the way I’m used to – a punch to someplace painful.

“Sir, the telephone. I’m afraid my protocols are being overridden,” said Jarvis – interrupting before Tony could add his 2 cents to the conversation. 

“Ah,” said Tony as he picked up his high-tech phone. “We will finish this conversation in a minute young lady.”

“Whatever Dad – I’m just saying that neither of you are young anymore and I wouldn’t mind another younger sibling – especially since all I’ll have to do is visit every now and then with presents,” said Kagome as she already started planning on presents to make and by for her future sibling. The Kami be praised if I can help those two speed it up, if you count how long they’ve been dancing around each other they’ve dating for almost 8 years and I really want to be a bridesmaid.

“Mr. Stark, we need to talk,” said Agent Coulson.

“You have reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message,” said Tony in the most annoying way possible. It was just Tony’s luck that they day where he tries to spend time with the 2 women he loves most he gets interrupted by Agent.

“This is urgent.” 

“Then leave it urgently,” said Tony as the elevator opened and Coulson comes out. “Security breach,” he said to Pepper, “That’s on you.” 

“Phil! Come in!” said Pepper as she and Tony walked over to Coulson as he exited the elevator. Kagome looking on over the back of the couch wondering if this is the Agent she has heard so much about.

“Phil?”

“I can’t stay.” 

“Uh, his first name is Agent,” said Tony

“Come on in, we’re celebrating,” said Pepper with a smile. 

“Which is why he can’t stay,” said Tony with a fake smile. He was really hoping that Agent Coulson had some minding reading ability or the intuition to know where he wasn’t wanted.

“We need you to look this over, as soon as possible,” as Agent Coulson tried to give Tony the laptop.

“I don’t like being handed things,” said Tony as he stared at the laptop.

“That’s fine because I love to be handed things. So, let’s trade,” said Pepper as she swapped with Coulson -- he has her glass and she has the laptop which she then passes the laptop to Tony while taking his glass. “Thank you.” 

“Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday,” said Tony as he focused his formidable brain power on thinking of a way to get Coulson out of his penthouse before he became too curious about his daughter who was watching all of this with fascination. 

“This isn’t a consultation.” 

“Is this about the Avengers?” said Pepper. Agent Coulson turned and stared at Pepper as she said, “Which I know nothing about.” 

“The Avengers Initiative was scrapped. I thought that I didn’t even qualify.” 

“I didn’t know that either.” 

“Yeah, apparently I’m volatile, self-obsessed, don’t play well with others.” 

“That I did know,” said Pepper

“This isn’t about personality profiles anymore,” said Phil as he looked around the room. He wondered who the girl on the couch was – perhaps an intern or a friend of the family or perhaps a relative. Phil already made plans to go through the file that SHIELD had on the Stark family again. 

“Whatever! Ms. Potts, got a sec?”

Pepper said, “Half a moment,” to Agent Coulson as she left him at the door to go over to Tony.

“You know, I thought we were having a moment.”

“I was having twelve percent of a moment,” said Pepper as Tony gave her a look. “This seems serious. Phil looks pretty shaken.”

“How would you notice- why is he Phil?” as he stared back Pepper. When did those two get to know each other and how does Pepper know him well enough to know that he’s shaken. He looks the same as he always does to me. 

“What is all this?”

“This is- ah...this!” said Tony as he grabbed the holograms on the laptop and throws them up. Holograms fill the room, each is an article on one of the Avengers. They both look upon the screens, observing them. 

“I’m going to take the jet to DC tonight.”

“Tomorrow.” 

“You have homework. You have a lot of homework.,” said Pepper as they stared at the holograms. God, I hope that Coulson and SHIELD don’t get Tony involved in anything too dangerous – though knowing Tony and SHIELD they would only call him in if it was really serious. 

“Well, what if I didn’t?” 

“If you didn’t? You mean when you finished? Well, um,” she said as she leaned down and whispered in Tony’s ear. 

“Square deal. Fly safe,” said Tony as he kissed Pepper goodbye and as Coulson looked away to give the couple their privacy. Kagome on the other hand did not bother looking away because it was taking everything she had to keep herself from squealing about how cute her Dad and Pepper were. 

“So, any chance you’re driving by LaGuardia?” said Pepper as she met Phil at the elevator.

“I can drop you off.”

“Fantastic. Ooh, I want to hear about the ah- cellist, is that still a thing?”

As they are talking, Tony sees the Tesseract -- It peaks his interest striking a cord in his memory from his childhood.

“So looks like a superheroes work is never done huh,” said Kagome as she walked from the couch to see what her Dad was looking through. This is giving me flashbacks – though it looks like Dad has better information than I did back in the day.

“Unfortunately, no but it’s nothing you need to worry about. I rather doubt this will take long and when I get back we’ll have a father-daughter day. I want to hear about everything I missed from the last time we talked.”

“Sure Dad it’s a date,” said Kagome with a smile already looking forward to it. 

“What are your plans for tomorrow.”

“I’m just going to wander around the city – just see where my feet take me.”

“Just be careful – NYC can be dangerous.”

“Trust me Dad I rather doubt that anything is going to happen that I can’t handle,” said Kagome with a laugh. If her father had even the slightest idea of what she spent most of middle school doing he would never think that she wouldn’t be able to handle herself against some pushy humans who have most likely never seen anything scary in their lives. I rather doubt anything in NYC is going to be as scary as a pissed off demon lord or Naraku in his true form.

As Kagome leaned in to kiss her father on the cheek she said, “Good night Dad.” 

“Good night Sparks love you,” said Tony. His daughter was the one-person Tony never felt awkward admitting his feelings to.

“Love you too,” said Kagome as she walked to her room.  
Notes: I really hope you like this story – it’s only my second one. Yes I am well aware that a lot of Pepper and Tony’s dialogue is from the movie it’s supposed to be. Please review and constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.


	2. Chapter Two

**I don’t own anything even though I wish I did.**

**Chapter Two**

“Good morning Miss. It’s 8am on August 15, 2015. It is a sunny day with a temperature of 80 degrees.”

 

“Morning Jarvis,” said Kagome as she woke up. _Why did I ask Jarvis last night to wake me up at 8? I should have said 10am. Whatever I’m up._

 

“Where’s Dad?” she asked as she got ready for the day.

 

“He has already left the tower to meet up with SHIELD.”

 

“Jarvis, tell me when he gets back and if he’s ok. I’m not quite sure if I trust a secret government agency,” said Kagome as she grabbed a muffin on her way out.

 

“Of course, Miss.”

 

NYC is a huge. It’s so easy to get lost here but that’s also the best way to find interesting places.  Kagome decided to wander around the city for a while. Move in day was in another week so she had time to familiarize herself with her new home. Eventually she found herself walking by Central Park and she decided to go in.

 

As Kagome walked through the parks she could see the kids playing in the grass with camp counselors or parents watching them. She could see the joggers and bikers going through their circuit, some people just deciding to laze the day away by lying on the grass, even someone meditating on the grass which gave Kagome and idea. It had been a long time since she did any meditating – it would be a good idea to let her powers relax and sense the environment.

 

As Kagome got on the grass and dropped her things on the ground she couldn’t help but remember the man who taught her how to meditate. If you can call a daiyoukai just a man. Sesshomaru was the one who truly taught her how to fight and control her powers. Everyone else just though that she would pick things up as time passed and she did but when Sesshomaru joined the team to defeat Naraku he refused to allow Kagome to go into battle so untrained. He was the one to teach her how to meditate while performing kata. He said it was the perfect way to practice her forms and also to train her powers.

 

As Kagome started practicing she couldn’t help but think about the daiyoukai and wonder if she would ever see him again.

 

As she continued her kata practices more and more of her power was released into the city. _I can sense some spirits and a few weak youkai, doesn’t seem to be anything that I need to concern myself with as long as the don’t cause any trouble. Hmm, I can also sense some humans with spiritual or magical ability. I wonder if they’re anything like the practitioners I met in the feudal era?_

Many practitioners in the feudal era were peaceful and knew their limits. But just as many were selfish and once they had found out how powerful the miko was they didn’t hesitate to attack her in an attempt to steal her powers. Luckily after being trained by the killing perfection himself it would be very difficult for anyone, human or youkai, to beat her in a fair fight. Sesshomaru was the type to expect perfection from himself and the type of teacher to demand it from his students.

 

As Kagome released her powers further into the city she could sense and aura she hadn’t felt since her last trip through the well.

 

_Is that aura…? No it can’t be but the only way to know for sure is to go and find it._

Kagome immediately packed up her things to head to the nearest subway station. She didn’t know for sure where the aura was she could only tell the general direction and knew that it was several blocks away.

 

_I’ll just have to get on a train going in that direction and if it feels right just get off in the general area._

 

As she got on the subway she could sense another demonic aura. It wasn’t one she recognized but Kagome was surprised. After 3 years of not sensing even one demonic aura in Japan the 2nd day she was in NYC she found several.

 

_Did all the youkai immigrate from Japan to NYC? Why would they do such a thing. I would have thought that they hate the pollution and everything. Although it’s better now then when Dad was a kid._

As she got off the subway and walked up to the street level Kagome looked around to pinpoint what direction she felt the aura. She released some of her power from her control to give her a direction. As she hunted down the familiar aura it stopped at a very expensive fortune five hundred tower.

 

_It reminds me a bit of Dad’s. I shouldn’t be surprised. I can’t imagine him being anything but the best in everything he does and he would consider the business world of today just another stepping stone on his path to supreme conquest._

As Kagome entered the building she could see the design to reflect Japanese culture and aesthetic. Simple but elegant with some priceless pieces of being displayed. She could also see the security guards and Kagome did not want to cause a scene on her 2nd day in NY.

 

So she decided to let her old companion know that she was here – by doing the mystical equivalent of yelling ‘Here I am’ by pulsing her powers through the building. It would allow anyone who could sense her to do so and it would also allow her to see who was in the building as well.

 

_Lets just hope that Sesshomaru is happy to see me. It has been a while, even longer for him._

As Kagome pulsed her powers through the building she could sense several demonic auras. It seemed that the majority of the people in the building were youkai or at least were descended from youkai.

 

_I wonder what they think of a girl who decided to look up something on her phone while pulsing the tower. Maybe they think I’m doing it unconsciously, I doubt there’s many, if any, trained miko or houshi now. Even those who study it so they can pass down the training don’t really believe and if they do have power it’s a fraction of what their ancestors did 500 years ago._

As Kagome sat down at the couch in the lounge area of the front lobby she couldn’t help but look around again. She could see bonsai trees scattered around with paintings both modern and ancient hanging on the walls. Even though it was all modern and tasteful it still gave the air of mystery. As if there was more beneath the surface, more to see and experience if you knew what it was.

 

“Ma’am if you would follow me please I’ll take you to your meeting with Mr Hikarinotsurugi,” said a security guard from behind the miko. She looked at him, she could see the human face looking at her but if she used her powers she could see more. She could see a young youkai with green hair and blue eyes with a few facial markings looking at her through a spell on concealment. This close she could sense the magic protecting the youkai. Kagome couldn’t help but wonder how many people in the city were being protected by such spells.

 

“Thank you. It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen him,” said Kagome to the young guard as she put away her phone. _‘Light sword’ hmm. I wouldn’t have needed my powers to know who was here if I’d heard that name._

 

The security guard lead her straight to an elevator and of course he pushed the button for the highest floor. As the elevator moved up Kagome couldn’t help but think about what would happen next. Would her old teacher be happy to see her, would he have any idea of what happened to her old friends, would he know how to get in contact with Shippou? All these questions were going around in repeat in her head that she didn’t even notice when they reached the top floor.

 

“Ma’am?”

 

“Sorry, I just got lost in thought,” she said sheepishly. _I should never let Sesshomaru know that I let my guard down so easily. He’d insist on retraining me and I don’t think I could survive going through that again._ Kagome shuddered at even the thought.

 

“This way ma’am,” said the guard. “Mr Hikarinotsurugi is right through that door.”

 

“Thank you,” said Kagome as she walked through the door. She didn’t have a clue about what she was expecting to happen next.

 

Kagome looked around the office – it was light and airy with big windows, beautiful plants around making the office seem more open. She could see a figure standing in front of the window. From the back all she could see was the figure of a traditional Japanese businessman with dark hair, an olive skin tone and wearing a dark suit. But if she looked harder she could see past the illusion to long silver white hair that almost reached the floor. The one and only western lord, Sesshomaru.

 

“It’s been a long time Sesshomaru, how have you been?” were the first words out of the miko’s mouth. She couldn’t think of anything else to say. What do you say to someone who was sort of a friend, definitely a teacher, that you knew while you traveled through feudal era Japan and have now met up with him in modern day NYC.

 

“I have been well miko,” said Sesshomaru completely ignoring her mention of how long it has been since they’d seen each other.

 

“I see you’ve finally stopped referring to yourself in the third person,” said Kagome with a smile.

 

“It was expected of lords 500 years ago but in this day and age it’s just strange,” responding the daiyoukai as he turned around to face his one-time student.

 

As Kagome looked at the face of her old mentor she could see past the concealing spell. On the surface he looked like a handsome young Japanese businessman. Handsome, yet in a forgettable sort of way to make sure that people don’t look deeper. But as she used her powers she could see the face of the Western lord, piercing golden eyes so intelligent that they shone through long silvery white hair and the markings of his lineage still as crisp and clear as they were 500 years ago. Kagome could see the being who had taught her how to fight, properly and not the little things that she picked up from her friends. Who taught her how to use her powers to their fullest extent to finally use the power everyone around her told her she had. Who taught her how to have a code that she should never break, to be strong and to only allow herself to be bound by her own personal honor and not another’s. The person who unknowingly helped her get over her puppy love towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was the one who showed her that what she felt for the half-demon wasn’t real love but just first love. Kagome knew that if she let herself she could easily fall in love with Sesshomaru, she was already half way there, but she didn’t out of fear of rejection.

 

Sesshomaru looked at his old student and wondered what would happen next. He owed the young miko a great deal, more than even he could have imagined when she gave him a gift after she completed her training. Before the final battle against Naraku occurred, Kagome had returned from a visit to her own time with two books that saved the youkai. She came back with large world history and Japanese history books. Thanks to her gifts Sesshomaru had been able to protect his people and make sure that they were able to prosper in the modern age.

 

“I sensed you in the park today.”

 

“I wanted to meditate and get a feel for NY. I’m going to start college soon.”

 

“What are you going to major in?”

 

“Archaeology and Japanese History – at least for now.”

 

Kagome felt so awkward. This was someone she knew and trusted to have her back no matter what and now she felt like she was talking to a stranger. In a way she was because Sesshomaru had and extra 500 years of life experience compared to when she saw him last.

 

“Hey are you busy today?” asked Kagome. She felt so awkward that she was moving from foot to foot and fiddling with her bag.

 

“Nothing important that I can’t reschedule.”

 

“Do you want to go out, wander the streets, maybe get something to eat? You can show me where all the real magic is in NYC.”

 

“I know that I trained you how to hunt miko,” said Sesshomaru in a flat tone. After 500 years he still didn’t understand women. Kagome didn’t even know why she was surprised. This was Sesshomaru after all, the youkai who was more at home on a battlefield than anything else.

 

“I meant that we should spend time together and get to know each other again Sesshomaru,” said Kagome with a sigh. Why did she even bother trying?

 

“Then you should have just said so miko,” said Sesshomaru as he picked up his desk phone. “Minami.”

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“Rearrange all my appointments for today. Something has come up.”

 

“Yes sir,” said the secretary. She knew better than to try and guess what they youkai was up to or to disobey. Sesshomaru may have had to restrain himself with the times but he hadn’t changed that much.

 

“I’m surprised that Jaken isn’t still waiting on you hand and foot.”

 

“He does, but he remains at the Western Palace or my mother’s sky palace. He isn’t one that easily adapts to this new age.”

 

“No I would suppose not,” said Kagome thinking about the old toad youkai as they walked to the elevator. _Jaken probably wouldn’t be able to live in a world where he can’t tell everyone how amazing his Sesshomaru sama is – not exactly good for staying undercover._

 

“Any good places to eat around here? Afterall you probably know more about the city then I do.”

 

“There are a few places that are adequate.”

 

“That’s high praise from you Sesshomaru,” said Kagome as she looked back at the inu youkai as they walked out of the building.

 

“They are run by youkai so the food is not contaminated by preservatives.”

 

“I can’t wait to try it out,” said Kagome with a smile. She followed Sesshomaru to what looked like a blank wall until he placed his palm on it and pulsed his youki. Then the wall seemed to shimmer, and they stepped through the portal to a place that took the miko’s breath away. It looked like she stepped back into feudal japan except for the fact that it was much cleaner than any of the villages she’d passed through. She could tell that much of the scenery was an illusion but it was one that she didn’t want to break.

 

“So you decided to bring a little piece of home with you to the big apple,” said Kagome with a laugh as she turned back to look back at Sesshomaru. “I’m glad that you released the illusion. It was strange looking at you and getting double vision.”

 

“You’ll have to get used to it miko. As the world as it is now we can’t afford to be found.”

 

Kagome did not like the sound of that. It brought back memories of her past that she wished to be forgotten. Of being hunted not just by youkai who wanted her powers or who hated her for just being a miko but also being attacked by bandits or houshi who saw her as an ungodly wretch for being friends with youkai.

 

“What’s wrong Sesshomaru,” asked Kagome as they walked to the restaurant.

 

“The world has changed a great deal Kagome but not that much. People are still people and they forget their history and the lessons learned by those who came before so they repeat the same mistakes.”

 

_He used my name instead of my title. I knew things were going too well. You’d think after all those years traveling around feudal Japan I would remember that things are never that easy for me._  “I really don’t like the sound of that. Is it something we’ll have to deal with immediately?”

 

“No, with any luck we will be able to remain hidden. But others will not.”

 

“Do you intend to help them?”

 

“I will do what is best for my people first, then I will look into helping others.”

 

_Same old Sesshomaru, even though he has always longed for power and conquest he has always understood that with power comes responsibility. If you have one without the other, then the only thing that will follow is chaos and destruction._

“Sesshomaru,” said Kagome as she looked up at her old mentor turned friend as she held her teacup in her hands. “You know that if you ever need me I’ll be there.”

 

“I know,” said Sesshomaru. The inu daiyoukai was pleased that the miko that he met was just like his memories. Even for him 500 years is a long time and memories tend to fade. Being around her again reminded him of why he did what he did to protect those under his care, but it also reminded him of a time when he was younger and did not have the worries he did now. Youkai lived such long lives that in contrast Sesshomaru would have been the human equivalent of a teenager in the feudal era and since inu daiyoukai live such long lives he was only the equivalent of someone in his early twenties now but because of his father’s death and other things he had to take up his responsibilities a lot earlier than he should have and he was far more mature than others his age.

 

“Let’s talk about something else. Do you know what happened to any of my old friends?” Kagome was half afraid to find out, but she needed to know in order to move on with her life.

 

“After you returned to your own time I took in the kitsune kit and raised him, he keeps in contact and I can give you his number.”

 

“Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you so much. He was so young when I had to return here. I knew that Sango and Miroku would do what they could, but I also knew with his lifespan they would be dead long before he was an adult and as much as I cared for Inuyasha I knew that they would end up annoying each other to death without someone to act as an intermediary.”

 

“True enough. The houshi and youkai slayer got married and had several children and their line continues to this day.”

 

“Miroku would be pleased,” said Kagome with a smile as she thought of her old friends. As soon as she set foot in her own time after that last day in the feudal era she knew that she would never see Sango and Miroku again but she was glad to know that they go their happily ever after.

 

“I’m sure they never guessed that their old friend was actually one of their descendants,” said Sesshomaru with a smirk.

 

“What?”

 

“When the shrine was built, your old companions’ descendants were its guardians.”

 

“Oh.” Kagome’s mind blanked. That was something she would think about later on, preferably in the privacy of her own room with a glass of wine.

 

“As for your youkai allies like the wolves they’ve all mostly survived and adapted to the times. Those that haven’t or can’t remain in seclusion in protected areas where they can roam without humans discovering them.”

 

“I’m glad.” And Kagome was glad for them but there was someone’s whose fate Sesshomaru had not revealed which caused her a great deal of worry. Even though she was no longer in love with InuYasha he was still her first love and she did consider him a friend even though he could be an insensitive idiot.

 

“And InuYasha?”

 

“Eventually he fell in love with a human woman and they mated.”

 

“That sounds wonderful but why does it sound like you’re subtly telling me to brace myself,” asked Kagome as she looked directly into Sesshomaru’s eyes. After all they years that she has known the daiyoukai he has never been one to meander to the point. He’d always been the one to be blunt and tell it like it is, so the fact that he was taking his time was not a good thing.

 

“Because I am. They were happy for a time but no matter how hard they tried they could not have children. Eventually I found out and told InuYasha the truth.”

 

“What truth?”

 

“That he would never be able to have children,” as he sipped his tea. Sesshomaru would always grieve over his brother’s fate but it had been 500 years. Even though they had gotten along a lot better towards the end they had never truly gotten over their issues with each other.

 

“Why not? Did something happen to him as a child?”

 

“Yes, on the day he was born Takemaru of Setsuna killed him and his mother while she was giving birth. My father resurrected them using Tenseiga but there is a side effect to the resurrection. Those who are brought back by the sword are sterile. When I informed him of this, he refused to believe me.”

 

Kagome was well aware of how stubborn and pigheaded her hanyou friend was so her only response to Sesshomaru’s statement was to close her eyes in despair and prepare herself for the news coming her way, “What did he do?”

 

“He snuck away to ask a kuro miko for help. She gave him a potion that his wife ingested. Eventually she did fall pregnant but …”

 

“What was the cost?”

 

“InuYasha had bargained for his wife to fall pregnant, not that she or the child would survive the pregnancy. When it came time for her to give birth she eventually bled out.”

 

“And the child?” asked Kagome even though she really did not want to know. She knew that no good ever comes from making a deal with a kuro miko. They were users and thieves who only cared for themselves.

 

“It was malformed. It only survived a handful of hours before it too passed.”

 

“Oh no, poor InuYasha,” said Kagome as she closed her eyes and tried to prevent herself from crying. No one knew InuYasha better than she did which caused the miko to try and brace herself for the end of the story.

 

“He did not deal well with losing yet another woman he loved and blamed himself for her death. His friends tried to comfort and help him, but he did not want their help. Even I tried but he blamed me for not being there when she started to miscarry. I was at the Western palace dealing with the other lords and by the time I found out it was too late.”

 

“What did he do?”

 

“He picked fights with the most powerful youkai he could find. He was suicidal. He refused to use Tetsusaiga as a weapon and just kept it close by to suppress his youkai blood. On the night of the new moon he took his own life,” said Sesshomaru with a blank face. His brother’s fate was not something he liked to think about but he knew that Kagome deserved to know what had happened.

 

“By the time I found him it was too late. We buried him under the Goshinbuku with his family,” said Sesshomaru stoically. If someone didn’t know him well, they would have thought he didn’t care at all, but Kagome had known the youkai long enough to know that even though he couldn’t bring himself to say it he did care about his brother.

 

“I pray that in his next life he’ll be able to find happiness,” said Kagome as she grieved for her old friend. Kagome had already known that InuYasha was dead when he hadn’t come to see her once she returned from her adventures in feudal Japan. She just didn’t know the how and when of his death and she didn’t want to express her sorrow in public. Kagome knew Sesshomaru would not approve, no matter how much he had changed over the years she had no doubt that he was still a firm believer in the idea that you should only reveal your true emotions in private.

 

“As do I miko,” said Sesshomaru as he reached out and held her hand. That was the most the inu-daiyoukai could bring himself to do to comfort someone he considered a dear friend in public. Even though it had been years and the world had changed Sesshomaru still couldn’t bring himself to show emotions in public. He was just glad that since they’d gotten to know each other well during her training Kagome was aware that he did have a heart behind his ice prince façade and did care.

 

“I’ll grieve properly when I’m back in my room,” said Kagome as she tried to keep herself from bursting into tears. “I knew he was gone – I could feel it, but I hoped that he’d managed to get a happy ending. Let’s move on – what have you been doing for the past five hundred years Sesshomaru?” said Kagome with a big smile even though she couldn’t prevent one tear from rolling down her cheek.

 

“I’ve been keeping myself busy, I have a claw in practically everything,” said Sesshomaru as he wiped away her tear. “Thanks to the history books you gave me before you returned to this time I was able to save my people from the folly of the humans. When the gaijin came to Japan I had several islands enchanted so no one would be able to get to them without my permission and most youkai live there so they don’t have to wear a disguise. Your kit works for me and has been dating Soten.”

 

“The thunder demon?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I still can’t imagine him as an adult,” said Kagome as she started to smile a real smile. “In my mind he’s still that little boy I took care of all those years ago.”

 

“He may be an adult now but he’s still as mischievous as ever. Just now he’s playing tricks on my business opponents instead of playing pranks.”

 

“I’m glad that you’re still watching over him.”

 

“He became my ward when you left – he is still my responsibility even though he is now an adult.”

 

“And you’ve never been one to turn your back on a responsibility,” said Kagome with a small smile.

 

“True enough,” said Sesshomaru with a smirk. “The wolf owns several mechanic shops and race tracks – anything to do with speed and has been working on ways to make machines quieter and more environmentally friendly without using magic. Jingei has several healing spas at hot springs. Many magical creatures chose to live on islands or hidden places so they don’t need to hide.”

 

“They’ve been burnt too many times by humanity,” stated the miko with a grimace. Even though she had faith that people would eventually make the right decision and just had to be shown a better way she was no fool and had also been attacked by many who believed that she betrayed her duty as a miko by helping youkai.

 

“Hnn.”

 

Kagome did enjoy herself as Sesshomaru showed her around the hidden market. There was youkai from Japan, fey from England and various creatures from different countries all there to sell their merchandise. He even bought her a necklace with a silver crescent moon encrusted with jewels and an enchanted dagger from a Greek metalsmith as a gift. But the thing that she treasured most was the ring she couldn’t stop looking at as soon as she got back to her room at Stark Tower. It was an enchanted ring that had the symbol of the House of the Moon and Sesshomaru’s own personal insignia on it representing the fact that she was part of the household of the royal family of the Western Lands. Kagome saw it as a symbol of the connection between them and of how much he cared for her.

 

Sesshomaru’s gifts brought her joy and distracted her from remembering that her dear friends were gone from this world. Kagome decided to end the day by eating some comfort food and watching a tearjerker so no one will know why she’s crying. _After all, if I just burst into tears over nothing JARVIS with definitely tell Dad and the last thing I need is for him to find out about the supernatural. At least not yet._

**Notes: Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed my story and I’m so sorry for taking so long to update. I’ve been having a bad case of writer’s block that I’m just starting to work through. Please review and tell me what you think but no flames.**

 


End file.
